Fairy Tales in Reverse
by astraplain
Summary: Ray has a cold.


:Disclaimer: Ray and Florian belong to You Higuri:

"I'm going." Stubbornly, Ray tried to push past Florian. The blond held his arms out, blocking the door. He wore his most determined expression.

"You're not going, You have a cold; you need to rest." He tensed as Ray moved closer, clearly intending to get through that door and out into the hallway that would let him go downstairs and out of the house. Florian wasn't about to let that happen.

"I've been planning this for days. I want that cameo!" Ray had his hands on Florian's arms, but hadn't managed to actually move him aside; further proof of how ill Ray was. It strengthened Florian's resolve to keep the man home in bed.

"You can do better!" Florian scoffed, changing tactics. "It's barely worth looking at with its dull onyx and tiny pearls. Why not let the cameo go? Save your strength for something worthy of Noir's attention." Florian reached out and caught Ray's arms to hold him steady. He could feel the heat of the man's fever through layers of cloth.

"What would you consider worthy of Noir's attention?" Ray asked mockingly, but his eyes were glassy and his tone was less biting than usual.

"I'll tell you when you're in bed."

"Tell me now or I'm going after the cameo."

"You're impossible! The Emperor's Rose. Surely that legendary ruby is worth Noir's attention. There's a story about it and everything."

"Save the fairy tales for Noel."

"Noel is too old for fairy tales. Here, let me take that coat." Florian pressed against Ray, wrapping one arm around the taller man's waist and using the other to remove Ray's coat. It was awkward but he finally managed to remove the outer garment, dropping it carelessly to the side.

"But you're not, are you?" Ray asked as Florian clumsily danced them back towards the rumpled bed. He wasn't really resisting the blond, but he wasn't helping much either.

"I'm not what?" Florian asked as he finally manuevered Ray over to the bed and pushed him down to sit on the edge of it. "Stay there while I get your shoes off."

"Not too old for fairy tales," Ray repeated, breaking off his protest as he began to cough. He finally stopped but it had taken away the rest of his strength.

"I'll never be too old for fairy tales," Florian assured him, plumping the pillows before easing him back. He had to half-lift the man to get him settled comfortably in place and by the time he was done, Florian was exhausted.

"What a week for Laila and the others to be away." Ray lifted a hand and caught Florian's arm. "If you weren't taking such good care of me, I'd be tempted to add the price of that cameo to your debt."

"You'll find an excuse to do it anyway," Florian scoffed as he dipped a washcloth into the basin of cool water on the bedside table and wrung it out before wiping Ray's forehead. "Try to sleep. Your fever is up again."

"So is yours. Come here." Ray pulled Florian down beside him. "Get the covers."

"I don't have a fever," Florian insisted, but he kicked off his shoes and curled up against Ray, arranging the blankets around them. Thank goodness Ray had simply pulled his coat on over his old nightclothes...

"You're terrible!" Florian sat up and glared down at his companion. "You weren't really going after that cameo, were you?"

"Why would I want that old thing? It's barely worth looking at."

Florian let out a cry of frustration and shifted so he was straddling Ray, glaring down at him. Ray gave him a teasing smile and reached up to caress his face.

"You have a fever," Ray scolded.

"Then it's okay for me to do this." Florian shifted slightly, sliding back before he leaned down and gave Ray a deep, passionate kiss.

"What's that for?" Ray asked when they finally broke apart.

"Sleeping Beauty in reverse." Florian said with a grin as he settled down beside Ray and closed his eyes. "Now sleep."

"In reverse..." Ray mumbled. He shifted suddenly and laughed. "You know what that means, don't you? If a kiss puts you to sleep then a prick..." Florian's hand covered his mouth, muffling the rest of Ray's words.

Ray had the last laugh anyway, when he woke Florian the next morning exactly as promised.

:end:


End file.
